


Ice Queen

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold, Gen, Random & Short, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: You were drawn in by her beauty, and pushed away by her ice.





	Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a writing challenge with the prompts "Snow" and "Write about the cold or the heat and a person or an animal."
> 
> A couple of the lines are lines I reused from old work that can be found on this site. I just liked them enough to use them again, so I re-imagined them.

She was pretty in the way a statue was pretty: non-moving, without the flaws that make us alive. You were drawn in by her beauty, and pushed away by her ice. She walked her snow kingdom with an aloof eye, walking around with a blizzard in her head. 


End file.
